


Frisk V.S Darkness MCFan11

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Scratch.Mit.Edu, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Fights, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk have a New challenge comed from Scratch Land that can mean an End to her Friends if she don't stay Determined: DARKNESS MCFAN11,the Lady of Darkness and Plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk V.S Darkness MCFan11

An time have passed after the True Pacifist Route:All monsters we're freed,Humans and Monsters we're in peace,and harmony reigns.However,a Girl from another dimension,who KNOWED everybody Frisk befriended,wans't happy.However,she wans't what SHE truly was:She was the evil of this girl.But this evil,even trapped,could see other dimensions,and was FURIOUS with the happy ending the Monsters recieved.

-They DIDN'T deserve this.They deserved violence,death,everything of bad...they SHOULD BE SWALLOWED BY MY DARKNESS.-The evil darkness with clear fury in her voice.-Haaaa....I have an idea...when she give me the chance...i'll finally do it...i'll kill frisk...i'll kill her friends.

The darkness laughed,an echoing evil laugh.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Frisk was outside with her friends,enjoying the peace.Her adventure was hard,but it ended in a good thing.However,she wans't awaiting for what would happen to her.She would have to,after a long time,FIGHT again in her pacifist way.

Suddenly,everybody noticed that was dark around them,like if it was an eclipse.But it WANS'T one.

-Huh?-Frisk sayed.

So,everybody ended looking up to see that a Dark Portal opened up them,leaving everybody shocked.

-Oh oh...-Everybody exept Frisk sayed.

-Th-th-this can't be a good thing!-Frisk sayed,scared and already preparing to Run.

However,the Portal grabbed everybody with things that resembled arms with spiky fingers.

-AHHHHHHHHH!-They all screamed while they got dragged to inside,while an female laughter of pure insanity echoed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Frisk was in a pure black space,lying on the ground.She slowly lifted up herself,in alot of pain.She looked at her surroundings,wondering about the fact that even without ground she wans't falling in a abyss.Frisk then solved to search around for her friends,since she haven't seen them.However,she noticed a figure.It have rosebuds in her head,altrought they we're dark red and opposite of lifefull,just like what seemed her hair,who was a black only a bit lighter than the surroundings.The figure weared a cape and was not in front with Frisk.The figure also was seeming to eat something...

-Hehe.TASTY....oh,however is behind me,don't worry.YOU TURN IS NEXT-The figure turned.

The figure turned,and Frisk confirmed in-mind that it was a Girl.Her eyes we're red like blood,and shining with lust for kill.She haved an shorter cape and a jewel,both black just like the hair (the same with a flower-like skirt and shoes).While turning,she haved and fangy smile,however,when she noticed Frisk,the figure frowned.

-...You're Frisk,right?-The figure sayed.

Frisk was shocked.And alot.Why the figure knowed her?

-Y-y-y-yes....-Frisk sayed,alot shocked.

The figure stayed wide eyed and the smile returned,but larger.The figure then laughed.Laughed madly even posing.Frisk holded on,but was still an bit afraid.

-HAHA!I FINALLY FOUND YOU!The sayed "Savior and Ambassador of Monsters"...I'll finally proof to you stupid friends I CAN KILL THEM.-The figure sayed with evil hapiness.

-What?!You want to kill my friends?!-Frisk was shocked,and holded on her Determination even more.Now she feeled an danger that she couldn't let her guard down:an thing she feeled an long time ago.

-Yes...well,enough talking.LET'S BEGIN THE PLAY.-The figure puted her head down with a Frown,but after a bit of time,she lifted and smirked.

Frisk's Red SOUL appeared in the Bullet Board.Frisk was finally in a Battle after a long time.At least,she remembered how she fights,and even with such evil like this,she wouldn't FIGHT her.

(Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtVGa7DGt8U)  
"CHECK"  
"Darkness MCFan11-ATK 12 DEF 12  
This ins't what she truly is."

-So this is Darkness MCFan11...-Frisk muttered.But D.MCFan11 heared.

-KID,I HEARED IT.HEHEHE....

D.MCFan11 started to attack Frisk with Vines and Knifes,but Frisk didn't forget her avoiding skills.

-He...you didn't forget,didn't you.But I think I should tell you the reason I want to attack you and your friends.That LAZY SACK OF BONES killed my sister.-D.MCFan11 sayed.

-What?!-Frisk sayed while avoiding more attacks.She knowed what person D.MCFan11 was taking.

-Yeah,unimaginable it?But HE did it,and now I will FOCUS MY RAGE ON EVERYBODY OF HIS KIND.BUT ALSO YOU,BECAUSE YOU SAVED THEM.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
(Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3z28cjkYL2E)  
Frisk was trapped in Dark vines,being able to only move her Soul,and she was losing.

-I CAN FEEL IT.I CAN FEEL YOU FRIEND'S DUST IN MY HANDS,YOU BLOOD IN MY MOUTH.MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA!-D.MCFan11 was getting insaner every second.

When Frisk was reduced of HP,D.MCFan11 freed Frisk,who was in her knees and holding the Left arm.Frisk heard footsteps,and turned back to see her friends,desperate with her.

-FRISK!!!-They all yelled.

-He...I think destiny want to give me luck!YOUR ARE ALL MEETING YOU DOOM.-D.MCFan11 saayed with pure sarcasm.

-No..I am determined!-Frisk lifted up,making a cover.-I won't let my friends down!

-Tsk,tsk,tsk.Escaping from the inetivable.Well...GOODBYE-D.MCFan11 sayed,laughing after,and lifting her Darkness sword.

(Music Stop)  
-Frisk,no!-They all screamed,but Frisk Soul got hited,and splitted...but it refused.

-....Friends!-Frisk called during her revival.She then telled them the Plan she would use to defeat D.MCFan11,and after,fully comed back.

-Huh,you're back?And you friends are going to help YOU?BHAHAHAHA!PATHETIC,DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH.-D.MCFan11 sayed.

(Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuVH38t0XOM)  
Frisk now haved the aid of her friends,who used they attacks but in green versions to heal her.Frisk then closed her eyes,having an acess of what seemed Memories of MCFan11,what D.MCFan11 TRULY WAS.The attacks of D.MCFan11 we're harder than ever,but the aid of Frisk friends helped.And Frisk started to learn about MCFan11,until she reached the Memory of MCFan11's considered close one.Now,NOW Frisk could save MCFan11.

-D.MCFan11,i'm not mad at you.-Frisk sayed.

(Music Stop)  
-HUH?-D.MCFan11 sayed in confusion.

Frisk sayed that MCFan11 friends loved her,and will always forgive her independent of the form.But D.MCFan11 tried to defuse.

-STOP SAYING THAT!JUST LET ME KILL YOU!STOP BEING DETERMINED!GO AWAY!-D.MCFan11 sayed with pure fury and madness,but suddenly got calmer.-...Heh...Sister...i'm sorry.if i haved mercy on frisk...it wouldn't happen...

Everything got brigther,so,MCFan11 transformed.Now she was what she was probably before:She didn't haved an Cape and everything that was Black turned Green and the roses shined with life.She also didn't have fangs and her Blue eyes shined,but with feelings,and not a lust.The scenary changed:Was a Green hill with a shiny cyan sky.

-Heh,I guess I really caused you all worry and trouble,right?This is ScratchLand...I teleported your here after I transformed but,well,you'll be dragged back after a time.We'll..at least I hope your can forgive me.-MCFan11 sayed.

Frisk and friends smiled kindly to MCFan11 after understand her and Frisk hugged MCFan11.

-Heh...Thanks Frisk.-MCFan11 sayed.

Then,a light shined down to Frisk and Friends,teleporting them to they Original World.Frisk,altrought tired from the fight,was glad to remember the Old times of Battling.And she even being in a short time,meeted a Friend,even trought it was on a Violent way.Knowing she would never forget this Moment just like many others,it filled her with DETERMINATION.


End file.
